Un métro nommé Souvenir
by King Gaspi
Summary: Comment refaire sa vie quand votre frere, votre meilleure amie ont été assassiné, votre petit ami est probablement mort ? C'est ce que se demande Ginny quand elle débarque à Paris ...
1. Chapter 1

Pour ceux qui pourraient s'inquiéter (je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y en ait beaucoup), je n'abandonne pas du tout l'orphelin (L'hi

Pour ceux qui pourraient s'inquiéter (je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y en ait beaucoup), je n'abandonne pas du tout l'orphelin (L'histoire est déjà finie de toute façon sur mon ordi)

Juste une petite histoire vite fait qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Je n'écris pas de mélo d'habitude, mais il faut fourbir toutes ses armes, non ? J'espère que vous apprécierez.

A la fin, traduction et lien youtube vers la musique …

Ginny entendis le sifflement annonçant le départ le métro. Prestement, la jeune rouquine coinça les portes avec sa valise et s'engouffra dans le wagon. Essoufflée, Elle épousseta ses vêtements et regarda autour d'elle.

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux noirs la fixait mais il détourna son regard quand elle braqua ses yeux vers lui. Visiblement gêné, il se retourna.

La jeune fille se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir mais un début de dispute attira son attention. Un jeune homme avec un chapeau accusait un monsieur de le bousculer , volontairement, à chaque ralentissement.

Le métro arriva à la station suivante. De nombreux voyageurs descendirent qui empêchèrent la jeune curieuse de voir la suite. Quand les portes se refermèrent, le jeune au chapeau se jeta sur un siège vide.

« Quel goujat » pensa Ginny il aurait pu me laisser la place ! ». Elle qui était venue à Paris en rêvant de beau jeune homme bien éduqués…

Nouvel arrêt. Montparnasse Bienvenue. La moitié des personnes descendirent. Sans doute des gens qui allaient passer pâque avec leur famille. Le cœur de Ginny se serra. Depuis que son frère Ron et Hermione avaient été assassinés par les Mangemorts, elle avait ajouté le mot famille à sa liste des mots interdits. Juste derrière Harry juste devant magie, Quidditch et chou de Bruxelles (Beurk).

Calling out your name

Your face is everywhere

I'm reaching out to you

To find that you're not there

On n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps d'Harry. Mais pourquoi se serait-il caché de ceux qu'il aimait, qui l'aimait, alors qu'il avait manifestement vaincu Voldemort ?

I wake up every night

To see the state I'm in

It's like an endless fight

I never seem to win

I can't go on as long as I believe

Can't let go when I keep wondering

Encore une station. Quelques personnes descendirent. Il n'était plus qu'une vingtaine. Le jeune homme au chapeau lui fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait charmeur, mais Ginny l'ignora.

« Dommage pour toi, chéri » pensa-t-elle. Dehors, quelques tuyaux métallisés lançaient parfois de brefs éclats au passage de la rame, illuminant la sourde noirceur de tunnel.

Pour se changer les idées, Ginny avait un petit guide de Paris. Hélas les lumières de la tour Eiffel ne pouvaient la distraire de sa mélancolie.

Where are you now, what have you found?

Where is your heart, when I'm not around

Where are you now, you gotta let me know

Oh baby, so I can let you go

Nouvel arrêt. Quatre petits vieux se levèrent et sortir. Joyeusement, les grand-mères parlaient du film qu'elle venait de voir, les grands-pères du match qui s'annonçait le soir même.

« Aurions-nous pu finir comme eux ? » se demanda Ginny.

« Peut-être. Si nous n'avions pas eu à nous battre ... Trop tôt... »

I can hear your voice

The ring of yesterday

It seems so close to me

But yet so far away

I should let it out

To save what's left of me

And close the doors of doubt

Revive my dignity

But, I can't go on as long as I believe

Can't let go when I keep wondering

Le garçon blond qu'elle avait cru apercevoir la dévisageant alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils qui venaient de se libérer. Il lui sembla qu'il cherchait à esquiver son regard en fixant obstinément la vitre.

En temps normal, la jeune fille n'aurait pas cherché à approcher quelqu'un qui l'évitait aussi obstinément, mais ce soir elle avait mal aux jambes et aucune n'envie de faire des efforts. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui et lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir. Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil, fit un signe d'acquiescement de la tête puis reporta son attention sur le tunnel.

Where are you now, what have you found?

Where is your heart, when I'm not around

Where are you now, you gotta let me know

Oh baby, so I can let you go

Ginny fut attiré par son visage. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Un visage familier, comme une personne croisée dans une vie passée. Il tremblait à présent. Il devait savoir qu'elle le regardait, mais tant pis, elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

Tout à coup, elle remarqua qu'une larme perlait au coin de ses yeux noirs.

« - Ça va monsieur ? » Ces mots lui avaient échappé. Maintenant il allait partir et elle serait à jamais privée de cette contemplation si triste et à la fois si intense. Le métro arriva à une nouvelle station. Lentement, comme dans un ralenti de cinéma, il tourna son visage vers elle. Le claquement des portes couvrit le petit cri qu'elle poussa.

I should let it out; it's time to let you go

Oh baby, I just want to know

Where are you now, what have you found?

Where is your heart, when I'm not around

Where are you now, you gotta let me know

Oh baby, so I can let you go

« Harry » murmura-t-elle, défaillante.

Le dessin est de moi.

La chanson est de Britney Spears. Hé oui, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je reste le premier fan de Britney, et les paroles de cette chanson sont magnifiques et s'intègre bien à la fiction. Je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant ça, moi je l'ai fait en l'écrivant . Voici un lien you tube : fr./watch?v5xA35kubWZ8

Et la traduction de la chanson : /traduction-chanson-1366-.html


	2. I was born to make you happy

desapeargirl Lol Oui t'inquiètes la suite est ce soir

Merci Beaucoup a tous ceux qui me lisent, bien entendu je vous rappel que je serai plus que ravi si vous me laissiez un message mais j'espère que personne ne prend ça comme une quelconque forme de chantage, parce que ce n'est évidemment pas le but !

Sinon a la fin encore une fois, lien vers la musique et la traduction !

Cela faisait déjà 10 minutes qu'il se regardait, insensible au monde qui les entourait. Comme il avait changé ! Au-delà de ses yeux de ses cheveux, c'est expression, ses attitudes qui différaient du Harry qu'elle avait connu.

Your body's warm

But you are not

You give a little

Not a lot

You coup your love

Until we kiss

You're all I want

But not like this

I'm watching you disappear

But you, you were never here

Harry essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il refit une tentative, plus concluante... «Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? ».

Ginny ne comprit d'abord pas la question. Puis le sens devint de plus en plus clair. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Elle pâlit. Quoi ? Elle avait passé trois ans à vivre dans le souvenir des trois personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, et tout ce qui semblait importer à Harry, c'était de savoir comment elle l'avait retrouvé ?

« - Je ne te cherchais pas » répondit-elle, déconcerté.

« - Ah... » Dit Harry. Il marqua une pause.

« Je suppose que tu attends une explication ? »

It's only your shadow

Never yourself

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Filling the room

Arriving too late

And leaving too soon

And leaving too soon

Que se passe-t-il chez lui ? Les questions affluaient au cerveau de Ginny. Oui, elle voulait des explications ! Pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rassurée ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Elle releva la tête et lui demanda simplement :

« - Où étais-tu, Harry ? »

Harry réfléchi un instant avant de répondre.

« - Nulle part Ginny j'ai juste voulu... J'ai débuté une nouvelle vie, c'est tout.

-- qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? ». Son ton s'était fait plus dur, tandis que l'idée qu'il l'avait abandonné sans raison grandissais en elle.

« -- cela veut dire que si tu croyais que j'étais mort, eh bien tu avais raison. Je ne suis plus Harry Potter. Il est mort avec Voldermort, avec Ron et Hermione. C'est tout » conclut-il.

Your body gives

But then holds back

The sun is bright

The sky is black

Can only be another sign

I cannot keep what isn't mine

You left and it lingers on

But you, you were almost gone

Une sorte de fureur froide s'emparait de Ginny.

« C'est tout » reprit-elle. « Ça te dérange pas que tout le monde ait pleuré ta mort, prié pour ton retour, désespérément, nuit après nuit, année après année. Trois ans, Harry ! Pendant trois ans je n'ai pas cessé de me demander ce qui était arrivé.

-- mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, petite sotte ! Que ça été facile pour moi ? Que j'ai passé mon temps à faire la fête ? »

It's only your shadow

Never yourself

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Filling the room

Arriving too late

And leaving too soon

And leaving too soon

« -- je dis juste que si tu ne m'aimais plus, il te suffisait de le dire ! ! ! » Elle avait crié cette dernière phrase, attirant les regards des cinq passagers qui restaient. Harry l'observa, et retroussa sa lèvre supérieure d'une manière méprisante et dit, la mâchoire serrée et furieux.

« -- Désolé, Ginny, mais tous ne se ramènent pas à toi, à ton petit monde... Qui es-tu, Ginny pour me juger ? Étais-tu là, quand Voldemort à tué Hermione puis Ron ? Les as-tu senti s'effondrer contre toi, alors que tu essayait désespérément de détruire le dernier Horcrux ? Non, tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as jamais ressenti de Doloris, ou une des milles tortures du mage noir. Tu n'es qu'une idiote.

Ce qu'il venait de dire avait achevé les dernières défenses de Ginny. Elle sanglotait, recroquevillée sur son siege.

I cannot tell if you mean what you say

You say it so loud, but you sound far away

Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul

Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall

I'm watching you disappear

But you, you were never here

-Tu as raison, dit amèrement Ginny. Je suis une idiote. Une idiote qui pourtant à besoin de toi.

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Filling the room

Arriving too late

No, no, no

It's only your shadow

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Arriving too late

And leaving too soon

It's only your shadow

Avant d'avoir la police des mécontents sur le dos, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas fini. Enfin je ne vous promet pas non plus une fin heureuse, hein !

La musique : **fr./watch?vK5zAShYoZU**

Les paroles : **/traduction-chanson-950-.html**


	3. Everytime

Voici les liens pour la musique et la traduction : Lachez vos coms !!

fr./watch?v5UQzHaOG2uI

/traduction-chanson-1406-.html

Encore une fois le train s'arrêta. Ginny ne pouvait rester plus longtemps.

Elle se lève mais son corps est sans force, elle chancelle et s'effondre sur le sol. Prise de panique, elle s'accroche désespérément à la banquette, sent les mains de Harry qui essaie de la soulever mais ce contact la répugne. Elle se met à se débattre encore plus énergiquement, et fait tomber la mallette de Harry qui s'ouvre. Quelques affaires éparpillées sur le sol. La scène, qui a duré 10 secondes a attiré sur eux le regard des derniers passagers du métro. Les portes se referment, laissant la jeune femme prisonnière de la compagnie de son ancien amour aujourd'hui devenu son bourreau.

Notice me, take my hand

Why are we strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me

Everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you, baby

Le temps repris son cours, Ginny s'agenouilla, suivi de Harry, pour ranger les affaires répandues sur le sol. Sa main s'arrêta sur un tube de médicaments. Instinctivement elle lut les étiquettes. Méthadone... Harry venait de s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Leur deux visages se firent face, sans que l'on ait pu dire lequel des deux était le plus blême. Elle remit sa trouvaille dans le sac, puis tous les deux se relevèrent et s'assirent face à face.

I make believe that you are here

It's the only way I see clear

What have I done

You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you, baby

Après s'être toisé en silence, Ginny déglutit et commença :

« Harry...

- Ginny s'il te plaît tais-toi. Répondit ce dernier doucement. Puisqu'on n'en est là, je suppose que je vais devoir t'expliquer. Juste après le jour où... » Harry déglutit, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai soldé mes comptes à Gringotts, J'ai pris le premiers bateau pour Paris. La bas, je comptais prendre l'avion pour n'importe où mais... Il fallait un passeport moldu, et faire une demande m'aurais aussitôt fait repérer. J'ai alors plus ou moins disparu. Il y a des endroits dans cette ville où personnes n'aurais l'idée de fouiller. Dans ces endroits là tu peux t'envoler facilement sans prendre de tickets d'avion. Mais à l'atterrissage tes problèmes t'ont suivis, alors tu redécolles, et encore, et encore … Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un viennent te chercher. »

Il avait gardé la tète baissé en disant cela, et sa voix, quoi que calme, avait à plusieurs reprise, tremblé légèrement.

En entendant les derniers mots, Ginny avait relevée la tête, pleine de l'espoir des gens désespérés. Mais lui les balaya en secouant la tête.

Je suis désolé Ginny. Elsa m'a tellement aidé…

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song's my sorry

At night I pray

That soon your face will fade away

And everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you, baby


End file.
